Harry Potter Life After The War
by ieuanRoberts159
Summary: My First Fan fiction, This Story Start where Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Left of. Enjoy please review.
1. Love, regret and forgiveness

There is nothing but peace until….

"Harry."

Harry's happily floating mind tried to ignore the rude intrusion.

A not so gentle shove and a shout brought Harry back to reality.

Harry finally opened his eyes to the piercing bright light of the early morning, he then had to shut them again due to brightness of the light. He groped blindly for his glasses.

"Finally, nice of you to join the living again" Ron said as he stepped away from Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Why, what time is it?" Harry looked up at Ron whilst putting on his glasses and rubbing at the sleep in his eyes.

"Just gone past nine o'clock, you've been asleep for over a day mate" Ron said happily. "Come on, get up and get ready, everyone's down in the great hall having breakfast, and I'm starving"

Harry took a second to adjust to the fact that he'd been asleep for over 24 hours. "Have I missed much while I was out?"Ron nodded.

"You've missed the Auror's taking all of the Death eaters back to the Ministry, I think that we dodged a curse there mate", "I also think Ginny's looking for you" he said with worry in his voice.

"Yea, I'll find Ginny later; anyway she might be in the Great Hall eating with the rest of the family…"

Harry trailed off thinking about all of the people that had died for him in the last couple of days ; as he thought of Fred, Tonks and Remus, tears started to form around his eyes. He quickly looked away from Ron, and got up to walk towards the washroom, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ron standing there.

"Nobody blames you mate, you know that right?" Harry could hear the mixture of concern and sadness in Ron's voice.

"I know, but your brother, Tonks and Remus and Teddy will grow up without a mother and father".

"Yeah, it's sad what happened, but what's done is done, all we can do now is remember them" Ron said with half a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Ok. You go head, I'll..." there was a pause as Harry caught his breathe and then continued "I'll catch up, I'm just going to get washed and changed"

"Right, ok then" Ron said still watching Harry with concern,worrying about his best mate.

"I'll be fine, Ron" Harry said with a half-hearted smile as he turned and walked into the bathroom.

Ron hesitated, went to follow, and then thought to himself 'he just needs some time' and left the dormitory.

Harry heard the door close behind Ron, he got washed, put on some fresh clothes and was about to leave the dormitory, when he stopped to take one last look at the place that had been his home from home for the past six years. He thought about all the happy memories he had from living at Hogwarts, and smiled.

"I've had some fun here" Harry, said this more to himself than anything else.

He then turned and closed the door and started to walk down to the Great-hall. This was one of the hardest things that he had ever done, and all he had to do was walk down a couple of staircases, but the further he walked the harder it got. Everything he looked at brought back memories of the battle that had taken so much from him. He was standing on the last flight of stairs, he could see the Great-Hall's big wooden door and could hear the laughter and chatter of the people inside, but something caught his eye, Ginny was sat on the last step of the stairs. It was like she could sense him because as he approached she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry" Harry said, before Ginny could even open her mouth.

"For what? It wasn't your fault Harry".

Then Ginny got up and hugged Harry, they stood there holding on to each other, when they finally broke apart Harry took hold of Ginny's hand and they walked into the Great-Hall together.

Harry thought to himself it can only get better from now on, and for the first time in weeks he smiled.

_OOO_


	2. Moving On

The next couple days went in a haze. People he'd never met, came up to Harry and talked to him about defeating 'He who must not be named', but everything they said just washed over him.

The hardest part of the week was Fred, Tonks and Remus's funerals. The best part of the week was the fact that it made Harry and Ginny closer, she never left his side that week and for that he was eternally grateful.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Ginny asked him.

It was the day that everyone was going home, and Harry was sat in the Gryffindor Common Room in front of the fire.

"Yeah" Harry was going to stay at the Weasleys house, this was after being shouted down by Mrs Weasley. He had said, that he was going to get a place of his own as he was going to start working as an Auror at the Ministry, but Mrs Weasley wanted her family around her for as long as possible and as far as she was concerned Harry was family.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione dinner!" shouted Mrs Weasley up from the Kitchen.

"Do you know when Minister is getting here?" Hermione asked the two of them as the walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"I don't know" Ron said looking at Harry for help

"I think that he said he was going to try and come over in the next week or so but I'm not really sure" guessed Harry

"Come on you lot, dinner's getting cold" said Mrs Weasley

Mrs Weasley had out done herself again, the meal was biggest dinner for the whole family that Harry had seen.

"Oh Harry, Head Auror Roberts, has been asking about you and is wondering when you're going to take the test to become an Auror, he really wants you on his team" Mr Weasley said looking up from the Daily Potter that he was reading on the other side of the table.

"What? When did you talk to an Auror? Is that the one who took on seven Death Eaters at once?" Ron asked.

"He came up to me just before I left to come here, and asked me if I wanted to become an Auror" said Harry

"And Ron, he's not just the Auror who took on seven Death Eaters at once, he's done so much more than that" Mr Weasley said with pride

"He's a legend" Ron said cutting across his father and gazing into the distance

The conversion until bedtime turned to how Harry would be working with the best Auror in the business and Ron asked Harry if maybe he'd introduce him.

The next morning Harry left for the Ministry with Mr Weasley but before he did that he went to find Ron, Ginny and Hermione. He found them sat on the beds in Ron's room.

"I'm just heading off to the Ministry, and wanted to say bye before I left".

Ginny got up and kissed him on the cheek, hugged him then sat back down on the bed opposite Ron.

"Hope you don't mind if I don't kiss you mate" Ron said with a broad grin on his face "see you later mate you'll be great".

Hermione said "Goodbye, see you later when you return as a fully qualified Auror" she started to laugh and waved goodbye.

"See you later then" Harry said as he left the room.

When Harry and Mr Weasley entered at the Ministry, there was a buzz of excitement which increased in pitch the further they got into the building .

Mr Weasley led Harry towards the lifts and they made their way down towards the Auror Headquarters. As they neared the opening to the headquarters Harry had a sudden feeling of belonging, that he was home and this was the job for him. As Harry waved goodbye to Mr Weasley and made his way to the top of the hall (where he knew that Auror Roberts's room was) he suddenly saw three men came out of door to his left and he recognized one of them as Rockwood.

"Hi, there" one of the Auror's said to Harry "You must be Harry, Auror Roberts is in his room down the hall, last door on your right"

"Thanks err" Harry looked at the Auror

"Oh, my name is Gregory Thompson, and hopefully I'll be seeing a lot of you. Oh yeah, call me Greg, hate my name, I do"

"Right, thanks, see you later then Greg" Harry said, he then turned and continued to walk down the hall toward an interview that could change his life, forever.

_OOO_


	3. The Battle Never Sleep's

When Harry reached the black door at the end of the hall, with the words Head Auror Roberts stamped across it, Harry came to a halt and took a breath and knocked and stepped back and waited for some type of sound.

"Come in" Harry heard a voice say from within, he opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was quite large but not too large, the lighting was perfect to work in and set an orangey glow on everything in the room. Harry's eyes caught notice of the amount of parchment all over the desk which looked like reports, also there were wanted poster's thrown everywhere, on the walls the floor and stacked on the already over crowed desk.

"Please take a seat" Auror Roberts said from behind the desk which made Harry jump about mile but as he looked up he saw that Auror Roberts has a smile on his face.

"You look just like your father but you've got, you've got your mother's eye, they would be so proud of you Harry" Auror Roberts said all of this with a smile on his face but with sadness in his eyes.

Harry was all confused but as he sat down he looked over Auror Roberts's shoulder and saw a couple of photographs on the only bit of the room that didn't have work on or wanted posters, and he recognized the people in them, there was his mother and father holding hand at their wedding with Sirius and Remus laughing at something that Farther had done seconds before this picture was most likely taken and also there stood next to his mother was this man Auror Roberts, also in the other photo's the was a much younger vision of Mad-eye Moody shacking hand with a younger vision of this man. Now that Harry was sat down he had a good long look at Auror Roberts and came to the conclusion that he looked like an older vision of Ron with a mix of Charlie's scared arm, Harry laughed to himself that this Auror could pass himself off as a true Weasley.

"Sir how…" Harry started.

"How do I know your parents 'huh' we all became best of friends in our last year at Hogwarts" said Auror Roberts turning to face the photos and smiling and continued "wall I say our last year it was more their last year I was in my sixth year when I met your father, Sirius and Remus, but I met your mother when I was in my fifth year, I was your mothers best friend and her best man at her wedding" there was joy on Auror Roberts's face when he was telling this story.

"And how about Mad-eye?" said Harry with a broad grin on his face.

"You ask a lot questions don't you boy" said Auror Roberts but continued to smile

"Mad-eye was the one of trained me and helped me became an Auror" Auror Roberts said and lost the smile but after a second the smile was back

"Anyway enough about my past, let's ask you questions" Auror Roberts said

The rest of the interview flow past and Harry sat the Auror test and before Harry knew it he waiting outside Mr Weasley's office to go home.

"How did you do? Do you like him? Does he like you? Are you are you" Mr Weasley said all this very quickly

"Yes he does like me and I very much like him, and you're looking at fully qualified Auror" Harry said joyfully

"Wah he let you take the test" Mr Weasley said with amazement

"Yeah he said that with my previous experience I would be perfect for the job but also said that I would have some practical test as well" Harry said

"We've got go home now and tell the other's what's happened, Molly's going to be so proud of you, as I am, oh Harry this is amazing, your parents and Sirius would be so proud of you" Mr Weasley said with excitement all over his face.

They left the Ministry at a run and disaperated to the Burrow, where they walk towards the front door and could hear the chatter and laughter from inside. When they entered the kitchen, Ginny throw herself upon Harry and they hugged and she kiss him on the check. Then after about a minute she let go and said "I missed you"

"I missed you too Ginny" Harry said with love in his eye "I love you Ginny"

"I love you too, how did it go?" Ginny said

"That Auror Roberts is a really nice guy and he said that I would be taking some sort of practical test as well" Harry said with a thinking look in his eye's

They left the kitchen and entered the living room where Ron and Hermione were kissing on the sofa.

"Oi you lot, really get a room" Ginny shouted

Ron and Hermione break apart and looked up and saw that Harry was laughing at them as Hermione was blushing redder then Ginny's hair.

That night the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry and the rest of the family were having one of Mrs Weasley's banquet of a dinner, they were all talking about how Harry was the only one of the trio to have a job already.

"I want to go back to Hogwar…" Hermione started when all of a sudden there was sound of people aerating outside.

"POTTER COME OUTSDIDE AND FACE YOUR DEATH" they heard a voice shout from outside.

Harry jumps and runs towards the door where the shout came from.

"Harry no don't!" Ginny pleads with him, but to later Harry runs out of the door. Just as he get out of the door he turns and does his most powerful locking charm on the door, then turns to face them.


End file.
